


Two Kings

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Fushimi Saruhiko, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: The ice woman is uncompromising and professional during work, and that makes her different from the rest of Scepter 4 and Misaki. Especially from him.She always expects the best of Saruhiko, but doesn't pressure him to work more - not in the same way she cares about his meals or personal appearance - and doesn't blame him if he makes a mistake; doesn't expect him to be perfect.She doesn't treat him with cloying kindness that he cannot understand, nor does she possess an overwhelming presence like Misaki's. She is a thousand times calmer than him, her face less expressive than most people who have interacted with him - and that makes her similar to himself. Also to his mother; but while that woman was never interested in his status, the Lieutenant is always aware of his well-being.But her gray eyes shine like gems, illuminated by emotions that Saruhiko doesn't understand, and shine in his direction in a way that no one else has looked at him before. Not even Misaki.And while it is not as overwhelming as with him, so transcendental, something inside Saruhiko evolves under her watchful eye.
Relationships: Awashima Seri & Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko & Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki
Series: K - Double Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276688
Kudos: 10





	Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dos Reyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344716) by [WanSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue). 

> It is important to know that in this AU, Fushimi Saruhiko entered the Blue Clan fleeing after that confrontation with Nagare, but Misaki never came to confront him that first night, and in the future Saruhiko took great care to prevent his old friend from finding him. And while Misaki is looking for him in the streets of Shizume, and even where they lived before, for him it is so anathema to think that his friend has betrayed him, that he cannot think of searching among the members of the Blue Clan, much less looking at them twice.
> 
> No matter how many times he called Saruhiko on the phone in the middle of the night and didn't receive an answer, Misaki believes it is more possible that Saruhiko has been kidnapped by a conspiracy than simply abandoned him. And although he struggles to look for him everywhere, he doesn't have much talent for it, and Kusanagi Izumo's contacts have not reported results (because of all of them the only one who knows about Saruhiko's whereabouts is Seri, and she doesn't talk about work with Izumo).
> 
> Also, as I explain, this Fushimi... is not as pissed off at the world as the original. Yes, he feels that Yata abandoned him, but never having a final confrontation with him, Homra's mark was never burned nor he thought about destroying everything they had had with a curtain of hate. He simply went to Scepter 4 and did his job, and tried to avoid the redhead as much as he could (and the rest of the Red Clan by extension).
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy the reading!

"Fushimi," the Lieutenant's voice without inflections interrupted him as he completed reports. Usually, he would answer her without looking up from the laptop, but the tone with which the woman had spoken compelled him to return her gaze over the glass of his glasses. At that short distance he was perfectly able to unravel the details of her face. "Lieutenant," he replied.  
  
"It's already midnight, it's time for you to stop working and go to sleep," she said dryly. Normally, Saruhiko would have downplayed her words, and would have continued on his own. Awashima Seri's face that night, however, convinced him to give her the least number of problems. "I'll go to sleep after I finish this report," he promised.  
  
She nodded but stayed by his side until he turned off the laptop, and accompanied him to the door of his bedroom - something that didn't cost her much either since their rooms were opposite each other.

* * *

While Fushimi was hurtful and inconsiderate in his mannerisms, the members of the Special Operations Squad were already well accustomed to his ruthless language. Saruhiko could behave as he wanted, but at the end of the day, despite his many protests and grunts, the teenager was compliant, and also by far. The young man had no need to repair his companions' appliances, but he did. He wouldn't have to stay up late in the night fixing Doumyouji's reports, but he did. He didn't have to stand between the attack of a _strain_ and Enomoto, but he did - and also instead of receiving the impact of the attack he repelled it and subjugated the _strain_ with enviable ease. At the end of the day, nobody could say that Fushimi was not a legal partner, a good guy, despite his horrible attitude.  
  
In addition, his way of speaking could make them laugh inwardly, especially when he directed his answers to Munakata - and yes, during those moments almost everyone was shocked, but when they remembered him later they had good material to laugh out loud. There was something about Fushimi that simply made him attractive in the eyes of his teammates, and not in a romantic way.  
  
Perhaps it was his way of giving orders, which allowed them to see how up-to-date the young man was regarding their abilities, never giving them more responsibilities than they could handle, but not allowing them to rest on the laurels. Maybe it was those dangerous solo missions that his King put him in charge of, which he returned from bloody yet victorious, and always ready the next day to work as usual. Hia complaints aimed at group activities, even though he always ended up participating.  
  
Fushimi Saruhiko ended up marking his own place within the Blue Clan, much to his dismay.

* * *

Although Fushimi could be a very stubborn young man and was unable to trust anyone again, the black-haired man eventually learned by force to count on his teammates. It probably had a lot to do with the umpteenth time that he ended up bleeding out from multiple cuts he didn't care about and once again Awashima found him, holding him from his waist and forcing him to carry his weight against her as they headed to the nearest van to drive at full speed to _Scepter 4_ Nursing. Or the way the blonde woman forced him to stay in bed when he had a fever and visited him every hour, bringing him veal ramen without vegetables. Or her insistence on having him sleeping several hours a day.

Rather, Fushimi was forced to trust Lieutenant Awashima when she remained behind him after several years without fail, regardless of the circumstances or whoever was present. Without admitting it to himself, other members of the Blue Clan slipped through the cracks in his heart too. Doumyouji, who was so similar to Misaki in many things, but more trustworthy in his opinion. Hidaka, who like Awashima stayed with him at night to fill out reports. Kamo, who cooked so that he was unable to perceive the vegetables.  
  
Fushimi did not realize how much these people mattered to him, even though he protested against their noisy presence. He didn't notice that more than once he had reached remarkable extremes in order to keep them safe, such as that time that he commanded his two auras to protect Awashima and curl the _strain_ that had tried to attack her with her powers - painful, bloody powers that would have guaranteed the slow death of the Lieutenant - or the occasion when one of his knives ended up stuck in his side while making sure that no projectile reached Benzai, fallen on the ground with an ugly tear in his left leg.  
  
But all those gestures that were of no importance to him weighed in the minds of those who worked with him much more than any of his irritated words. Gradually, by himself, Saruhiko earned the respect of his Clan. They who were kind, who only had praise for him when they talked about him behind his back.  
  
Not even while he was still investigating _JUNGLE_ did they let him do it alone; Munakata had granted that investigation the status of Undercover Operation and Benzai and Akiyama were his direct subordinates in the infiltration of the system. Awashima was slowly becoming a silent support, a constant presence that didn't bother him. And the same could be said of the rest of _Scepter 4_.  
  
As part of his strategy, Fushimi continued with his open profile; It was thanks to that that he got in touch with Douhan Hirasaka. Woman, several years older than him, skilled combatant and mercenary, whose main objective at first sight was to get as much money as she could. Later - but not much more - his skills as a hacker revealed that she had escaped from her family once she came of age, and had done all kinds of work in order to stay afloat. That line of investigation, generally irrelevant for that mission, had drawn his attention strongly, especially during the last year, and had ended up visiting the Douhan's many seemingly abandoned buildings that were scattered throughout the city.  
  
It was during one of those night explorations that he, Hidaka and Domyouji ran into the scene of a crime. An unknown teenager who had just shot Totsuka Tatara in the chest. While Hidaka and Domyouji distracted the attacker Fushimi called those flames of_ Homra_ that he hated despite their usefulness, and concentrated them, as he usually did, on one of his throwing knives. He then proceeded to apply the incandescent weapon over the hole that the bullet had left to the member of the Red Clan in the chest, thus stopping most of the external hemorrhage. Unable to correctly sense the extent of the damage suffered by Totsuka, he quickly informed Awashima to come and pick them up.

The personal ambulance of _Scepter 4_ came with a team of paramedics and was led by Akiyama, the agent who most stepped on the accelerator in times of crisis. The attacking _strain_ had jumped into Doymyouji's body when it seemed that they were going to be able to capture him, thus discovering his powers, and proceeded to escape by sneaking into the _Himmelreich_. A search and capture order had been issued for both the Blue and Gold Clan. Due to the status of Totsuka Tatara, the Lieutenant herself went to _Homra_ to inform them of their comrade's situation and the circumstances in which he had been injured. The Red Clan in full went to the Mihashira Tower, where they were treating the young man.  
  
Fushimi, on the other hand, had decided to avoid that confrontation in particular, having spent more than three years avoiding the Red Clan in its entirety and Misaki in particular - there is no particularly pleasant memory associated with them, especially Misaki; a dull ache settled in his chest the few times he had seen him walking down the street, spurred on by the fact that never, from the moment he had dressed the blue uniform, he had been looked at by the Vanguard of _Homra_ -. Saruhiko wasn't interested in relating to them again; he had enough on the day, during that year he had fought alongside them next to Yata, and the night he had become part of the Blue Clan, after the farewell of Suoh Mikoto.  
  
Even so, his peaceful existence should not last much longer, not when Totsuka Tatara had recognized him as he cauterized his wound and released it to Yata and Kusanagi and Anna the next time he saw them. Or at least, that deduced Saruhiko from the new wave of messages that had come from that messaging network he had developed several years ago. Contradictory messages in the emotions of his writer; happy for the reappearance of Saruhiko, grateful that he had saved Totsuka-san, pissed off because that one was sure that Saruhiko wore the uniform of those unfortunates...  
  
Fushimi read all those messages, a bitter feeling going up his throat at the thought of all those times that he left _Homra_ without Misaki noticing, or the occasions when he had seen his old friend walking smiling across the street surrounded by others Red Clansmen and he hadn't been able to recognize him in that blue uniform. The temptation to answer him was there, to send him questions like, _Did you realize that I left, Misaki? When you weren't even able to look at me, nor have you recognized me the times I've spent in front of you in recent years?_ However, he never even started typing them; the ice woman was at his side, offering him a cup of fresh -black- coffee and sitting next to him at the kitchen-dining room table of their barracks.  
  
"Saruhiko-kun," she began, straight to the point as always. "At this point, the entire Red Clan must know that you are with us. Many of them, starting with Totsuka-san, want to thank you for what you did yesterday for them". "No, thanks, Seri. I don't want to know anything about them," he added before taking a drink from his cup. "Understood", and that was it; he finished his coffee, she her anko dessert, and they returned to their obligations.

* * *

Avoiding Yata Misaki proved to be more difficult than expected, once the short young adult insisted on talking to his old friend in person and had an idea of where he was. It was irritating to the one with glasses, particularly when he was able to see him through the windows planted at the entrance to the _Scepter 4_ Headquarters, sometimes accompanied by Kamamoto Rikio. After a week and a half of not leaving the building, Fushimi got up from his desk and giving a loud bang when he came out into the cool morning air he headed straight to where Yata was, who, judging by the message history, had been sitting there for about two hours that day.

He walked briskly to where the redhead was, frowning almost automatically and clenching his lips, as if to stop accusations whose time had already passed. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall on the other side of the door, leaving the entrance gate between them and keeping his eyes stubbornly in front. "What do you want?"  
  
Misaki was crouched less than ten meters from him, his watch-pda still between the fingers of his right hand -he had been fiddling with it that morning, particularly inspired by his efforts to talk to Saruhiko- and a few disheveled tips escaped of his hat. His countersunk eyes widened at the sight of his old friend -the same hairstyle, just as pale, but taller and walking more upright, and an expression more closed off than when he met him- and his legs suddenly shook and he ended up hitting his ass against the floor of the street while staring in amazement at his best friend. _He was there, now._ He was still alive, safe and sound. Everything else was secondary.  
  
"Saruhiko!" he exclaimed smiling, rising quickly to run to the black-haired one and wrap him in a big hug. "You're alive! You're here! Saruhiko! I can't believe it!" he shouted at full speed, without letting the tallest speak while squeezing him even harder. "How have you been? Why are you here, why did you leave? Are you alright?" When the intensity of those eyes assaulted Saruhiko, he remembered why he had stayed with Misaki the first time, and why he left. Taking a deep breath - not effortlessly - he unraveled the older's arms to leave almost a meter away between them.  
  
"I have been working, investigating _JUNGLE_ and following the traces they have been leaving in recent years," he replied dryly, not wanting to go into details and extend that meeting. For his part Misaki was not as surprised by Saruhiko's attitude as by his gaze; this Saruhiko is very similar to the one who had never laughed after chasing the _JUNGLE_ airship, the teenager who tried to avoid him before they became a team.  
  
"What have those Blues done to you, Saruhiko?" he inquired, suspicious that his attitude had to do with them. The young man with black hair looked into his eyes, trying to keep his expression unchanging but the first signs of his anger were beginning to be clear to the older of the two. "They gave me a Clan." Saruhiko never shared _Homra_'s beliefs that everyone in the Red Clan was a family, and is it strange, considering how his parents had treated him? But _Scepter 4_ was different in its way of working. First of all, they were co-workers united for the common purpose of protecting civilians from criminal _strains_ and monitoring the activity of the other Clans, as Munakata shared a vision similar to that of Daikaku Kokujouji about how Japan should flourish .  
  
Thus, the samples of companionship were not made up of shouts about their honor and how they defended their family, but of silent nights helping him to complete reports or sudden hot meals entering his line of sight. Stubbornness at the time of taking him to an infirmary despite his angry protests and minutes of slight humming while Seri - the only person he trusted to cut his hair - retouched his tips when they began to brush his shoulders.  
  
That is to say, this admission by Saruhiko was something more important than it might seem at first glance; a moment when he himself claimed _Scepter 4_ as his own so that the rest of the world could see him, in a way he had never done with Misaki; never a verbal admission of how he considered the redhead his in the past. And much less after he moved away more and more from him, distracted by the loud Reds and dazzled by the powerful aura of Suoh Mikoto. 

"How?" Misaki began to protest. "Of course not! _Homra_ is your Clan! What the hell do you think you are calling those Blue bastards your Clan?!" Wrathful the shortest had approached Fushimi and was grabbing the collar of his shirt, tearing off the top buttons and discovering the burning tattoo they had received from Mikoto-san. "There you have the proof, Saruhiko, that you are part of _Homra_ as much as I am! The mark of our pride, no matter how long you have been here!"  
  
"Suoh Mikoto is not my King, Misaki," he replied calmly. "Suoh Mikoto is the King who decided that I did not have to continue being part of _Homra_. Munakata Reisi is the one who has protected me from _JUNGLE_ these last three years. _Scepter 4_ are... the people who have been by my side without fail" .  
  
Before Misaki could let his temper explode, the Lieutenant was next to Fushimi, having arrived after making the purchase. "Saruhiko-kun, what a surprise that you're here. How was the meeting?" "He just finished, Seri," while he spoke he took the handles of the plastic bags in his hand in a show of kindness that Misaki had never seen demonstrated so... easily? Not from Fushimi, at least. "Are there news from Doumyouji?" "They found him at the Ashinaka Institute. Regarding the first body of our objective, we have identified his name: Hieda Toru, a member of the _JUNGLE_ social network who had disappeared a few weeks ago." "Hum. Do you think the attack on Totsuka could have been devised by _JUNGLE_?"  
  
Those were the last words that Yata Misaki captured from them, since they had been walking towards the headquarters of their organization without giving him one last look, Fushimi concentrated on Seri's information.

* * *

Although on this occasion Totsuka hadn't died but simply been badly injured, the Red Clan reacted violently to the threat, just as the Colorless King and Hisui Nagare expected, even knowing his power to exchange bodies with all those who look at him to the eyes.  
  
Like Hieda Toru, Doumyouji Andy is unable to remember who he is during the first hours; when he finally regains consciousness, he is not the partner with whom they had worked for several years, but claims to be Adolf K. Weissman*, a fact that surprised and alarmed the Golden King, who confirmed that he was, in effect, who he claimed to be. They now knew the objective of the Colorless King, who sought to invade the bodies of the other Kings to gain their auras, having revealed it to the Silver King while pushing him from _Himmelreich_.  
  
However_ Homra_ does not attend to reasons, and they violently look for the attacker of his companion, at the moment confined in the original body of the First King - it is spectacular to see the _Sanctum_ of the Red King while being summoned next to_ Himmelreich_, the members of the Third Clan trying to attract it to the skyscrapers from which they try to attack him.  
  
  
Eager to steal the powers of Mikoto, the Colorless King jumps between bodies, including some members of _Scepter 4_ who have arrived to try to contain those of_ Homra_ who carelessly are causing much damage around them. A second Sword of Damocles is summoned, this time that of Munakata.  
  
Perhaps it's his fatigue, which after many nights full of stress and worry make him careless, or all the clashes he has had against the Red King in the last week, but somehow, Munakata Reisi is invaded by the Colorless King, and although his resolution does not falter against him, his Weissman levels increase at great speed. It is with horror that Fushimi notices the first great crack in the great Blue Sword, disbelief on Awashima's face when the first piece of it begins to fall on their heads.

They are living a Fall and it's name will be Munakata Crater if things continue this way.  
  
Despite his apparent indifference, Mikoto understands the seriousness of the situation, and proceeds to burn Munakata. However, his sword was in a very bad state since before, and the weight of carrying a King is no small matter.  
  
Everything happens too fast. Once the remaining ashes of the Blue King are dispersed by the wind and the threat of the Colorless King with them, Mikoto is unable to stop the fall of his Sword. While he doesn't mind being crushed by it, he values the lives of his Clansmen too much. Determined he addresses Saruhiko. "It's time for you to kill me, Fushimi." "It is time for you to protect us all," Anna adds quietly, taking him by the hand, and for the first time Saruhiko summons both his red flames and his blue ice, on the sword that three years ago his true King handed him over. Subaru.  
  
Quickly, without frills or complications, Fushimi Saruhiko dives his sword into Suoh Mikoto's chest in the same way that Munakata Reisi did in another world. There is no respect or honor in it yet not spite. This Saruhiko doesn't hate Suoh, he doesn't have time for it. He's filled his time with reports for his superior and brief conversations with Seri, and silent camaraderie with his Clan companions, instead of becoming obsessed with the one who abandoned him once he found _Homra_. And although the loss of Munakata leaves a deep and bigger emptiness in his heart, he doesn't want to think about how it will be if he loses the rest of _Scepter 4_ in this way.  
  
Here Mikoto spends his last minutes surrounded by his Clan, with the notable exception of Tatara who is still convalescent, and once he closes his eyes his Clan sings their motto once again, some with tears streaking his cheeks. For some he is a hero willing to die for them, and that is much more important than the pain of losing him, because he died so as not to kill them, and that is a sacrifice that they must honor.  
  
In devastated silence the members of the Blue Clan leave, leaning on each other. Today two clans have lost the Kings who follow and admire, and the truth of not even having a body to bury is harder than expected, as everyone can appreciate, as they return to their General Headquarters at a slow pace. They do not drag their feet, despite their desolation, because _Scepter 4_ was one of those things that Munakata was proud of, and the least they can do is present a dignified image as they move through the streets of Shizume.  
  
The following days are hard - how do you try to fill out a report that you should give to your Captain, whom is not there? How do you sit at the Conference Table without appreciating the huge void generated by the lack of his presence? How do you enter the kitchen-dining room without remembering the thousand ridiculous games in which you were forced to participate? - but nobody can expect them to be well after what happened.  
  
Some, like Hidaka, can spend several hours staring at nothing, lost in their memories -_Kusuhara died to protect him, but he had to die so as not to kill us all_-. Benzai takes refuge with the homeless cats he finds, and with him Akiyama from time to time. When cooking, Kamo always prepares more food on the bill, and suddenly that extra dish weighs on his heart.

Others, such as Awashima and Fushimi, support each other while trying to concentrate on work - even if it is so difficult that it touches the impossible, and more when not everyone is able to concentrate on their tasks, multiplying their duties. But it is complicated, to pass in front of the door of his office and know that Munakata will never be behind again, with his rare puzzles and hot tea. With his infuriating words and looks full of self-confidence.  
  
However, _Scepter 4_ is more than a Clan, unlike _Homra_ \- and that is why Fushimi found it less inconvenient in the first place; they have obligations towards society that cannot be neglected despite the death and disappearance of their King. If they do not protect civilians from _strain_ acting on their own, who will? The Golden Clan Rabbits could, but _Scepter 4_ was explicitly created with the direction of being the first line of defense against _strains_ and cannot simply ignore this.  
  
So Awashima Seri and Fushimi Saruhiko try to lead the Blue Clan with the best of their efforts; having taken her the position of Captain and him of the Lieutenant. Slowly, mechanically, everything re-engages delicately; even if their powers have been significantly weakened they still retain their mastery of fencing and good physical condition. _Scepter 4_ is more than a Clan, more than a government-dependent job, and that is what drives them forward in this complicated situation. Because Munakata Reisi was able to capture them, but not only that, but they in turn respected the vision that their King had about a Japan where everything had a place, and theirs is the protection of defenseless citizens. Prevent tragedies like Kagutsu Crater from repeating. They respected their Captain too much to let this now fall into oblivion with his death.

* * *

Fushimi has not looked for Misaki in all this time - he would not have done it even if his King had not died - and perhaps with everything that has happened to the redhead this is another blow, another person who has abandoned him without regard. With the disarray of many of the members of _Homra_, who had left with the tail between their legs, and Kusanagi-san's trip to Germany to investigate the _Dresden Slate_ the young adult is saddened a little more. The people next to him are still Anna, Totsuka-san and Kamamoto, and the first two visit the Blue Clan barracks often.  
  
Misaki has also been there once, and has been dumbfounded by the high vaults _-tsk, what posh group-_ and the atmosphere so official and squared that it gives off, but going there depresses him much more for several reasons. The first of them is Saruhiko, who travels through those halls with a comfort that he previously only had with him. That is intercepted by other Blues and doesn't have a real problem in talking with them and solving their problems, despite how much he complains - how ironic it is, how much that reminds him of their relationship before leaving the Institute - that he directs everyone with an air of everyday life that he didn't have in the Red Clan.  
  
Seeing his best friend so well, despite everything, despite having lost his King and abandoned him years ago it hurts almost as much as the hole left by Mikoto-san's death and the detachment that the other Reds suddenly feel for _Homra_.  
  
The other great reason is precisely that: while many members of the Red Clan have disappeared from the planet after the death of their King, claiming that they were never so close and other shits, or that it is a waste of time now that Mikoto is dead, in _Scepter 4_ all remain united in the face of misfortune. Maybe some time ago Yata could not have recognized this truth, hidden behind the semblance of being a job and nothing more, but once he has seen it, he is unable to _unsee_ it.  
  
The silent cups of coffee that appear next to those who work sitting at the computer, too focused on their task to get up. A plate of food with expertly hidden vegetables. A comforting nod.  
  
Yata Misaki has always been a person with a loud volume, who considered the shouting statements more important, without being ashamed of anything. At a certain level he understands that not everyone is like that - that's why Saruhiko's half smiles, his shocked silences or his unannounced help were so important to him; he was able to understand that this was his friend's way of being - and now more than ever he can appreciate it at the _Scepter 4_ Headquarters, who never shouted his loyalty to his King, but continue to operate under his dream. They have dark circles under their red eyes, and smiles more fragile than usual. They walk side by side in silent mutual support.  
  
These two factors together only serve to show that Saruhiko belongs to this place much more than he ever belonged to _Homra_, and that is a difficult fact to swallow, not because he is in another Clan - this is another completely different matter - but because he was never able to see it. Appreciating this now, in these circumstances, is just one more reason adding to the list of Reasons for Not Being Well.  
  
So another day Yata takes refuge badly in the bar, trying to get the business going so that when Kusanagi-san returns he has a clientele to attend, trying not to think about how Saruhiko is on the other side of the city, moving forward in the company of a lot of stretchers whom he have never gave a shit about, instead of with him. Without thinking about him. As he had done the last few years since he left his apartment without a note behind, just a shortcut of destruction.  
  
So Yata sighs, tears away the tears that fall from the corners of his eyes and tries to move on for a Clan that doesn't even hold together in the face of adversity.

* * *

Elsewhere in Shizume Fushimi Saruhiko and Awashima Seri are gathered in the old office of Munakata. To date they are the only ones who have been able to enter there, but of course, someone has to do it, like it or not. Not only that, someone has to have a couple of balls and determine the course of action of _Scepter 4_.  
  
Things would be different if Fushimi had never disappeared from Yata's life so conscientiously. If he had not pursued the affairs of _JUNGLE_ and established communication with Douhan Hirasaka. Maybe his King would still be alive then.  
  
However, in that case Fushimi would never have had time to heal his feelings of disappointment and abandonment about Misaki. He couldn't have turned the page and connect so delicately with the rest of the Blue Clan, even if that "rest" are the members of the Alphabet and Seri.  
  
But the point is that he did it, and in this situation he doesn't turn his back on Seri, but rather supports her in the same way she has done it before. They dialogue, debate, decide. They show a united front before the Government, and therefore the President is unable to put his hands in the precious organization of Munakata. They fulfill their obligations despite complications, and therefore the Golden King respects them as Clan and collaborates with them as much as they allow him to.  
  
Also, when everything exceeds them, they cry together. They let the devastating sadness they feel overwhelm them without fighting it, to take it all out before drying their eyes and returning to work.  
  
However, on this occasion _JUNGLE_ does not wait until summer to attack Mihashira Tower or kidnap Anna, because the Red Clan practically does not exist and although they remain strong, the Blue Clan does not have its King either. So when there are barely two weeks left until the beginning of April, the Green Clan takes Anna. On this occasion, Fushimi knows where they will take her beforehand - because first of all Hirasaka is a mercenary who will go where they pay her the most - and fails to answer Misaki's desperate call.  
  
What he does get with the collaboration of Akiyama, Hidaka and Doumyouji is to rescue the young _strain_ before being locked behind a fence, taking her place inadvertently. At the end of the confrontation, it results in both Anna and Fushimi waking up their Auras as Kings of their respective Clans.  
  
And Misaki, who has headed there as soon as he noticed the first explosion, arrives just in time to see how Saruhiko summons his _Sanctum_, an impolute and little ornate blue sword whose color lightens towards the tip reaching to acquire a violet color of great intensity. The last nail in the coffin that had begun to close months ago.  
  
The irrefutable confirmation that Saruhiko never belonged by his side in _Homra_, painful even when he had already begun to accept this fact.  
  
At the same time, Yata Misaki would not be himself if he allowed himself to surrender so easily, and it does not matter that Anna is not Mikoto-san, she is still the Red King, who will command her Clan from now on, and at least that part of his life has returned to him, even if it is differently. And if something that seemed impossible has proved true, at least a minimum of understanding can be reborn between him and Saruhiko again.

**Author's Note:**

> The question with Shiro and Weissman's memories during S1 is, as I understood it, that Shiro had not remembered that he was Weissman until Neko stopped interfering with his memories, but, probably a few minutes after he left his body he I would have done -in my headcanon, at least-. The point is also that Weissman woke up with his memories in Shiro/Hieda Toru's body, rather than with those of the latter, the original owner of the body. I relate this to the power of the Silver King, who being immortal simply cannot cease to exist. By definition, his presence is stronger than that of the original body, so Doumyouji did not wake up after being attacked by the Colorless King, but Adolf K. Weissman did).


End file.
